


My R

by Roseprincess546



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Kurt Hummel, Hurt Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt needs a hug, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseprincess546/pseuds/Roseprincess546
Summary: Kurt's tired of everything and decides to end it but people keep getting in he's way will he do it or will someone save him





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot this off base song call my r please listen to it the other member of glee are off screen Kurt saves them from from thery selfs

I sigh as walk to the Willams McKinley high roof top. I was going to finally end my miserable existence once and for all but pesky annoying thoughts kepted getting in my way but I shooked my head and kepted walking. Till I made it to the door. I began to my take off my designer shoes I won' t need them where I'm going I took out my hand mirror take look my self my hair was braided and I wore a nice blue shirt and white skinny jeans and white designer shoes . I opened the door and I saw girl with brown braided hair nearby the rails she look she was about jump "No! don't do it please What did I just do I really could care less but tell the truth I was really pissed off that she got here before me seriously this opportunity miss because her. "Your probably wondering I'm why up here. about kill my self you you probably hear it all before . But I really thought he could be the one but then told me he's getting back with his old girlfriend I just couldn't take it so came here. I'm Rachel berry what's your name. " I'm Kurt hummel and I'm really pissed off gaga sake are you serious just can't believe. Because some stupid reason you got here before me are you upset because you couldn't get what you want. "Your lucky you never got robbed of anything! " thank you Kurt for listening then Rachel disappeared. I sigh look at my miss opportunity. I turn and left for home after another shity day of day of school I though today be the day.But just I'm about to take my shoes off. I notices a short black girl near the rails despit my self go I and scream."Don't do it please. the girl look shock see someone here on the rooftop The petite girl told me her woes. "You probably heard it all before. Everyone ignore's me everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here. "For gaga sake please! are you serious? I just can't believe for some stupid reason you got here before me. cause even so your still loved by everyone at home there always dinner waiting at the table you know. "I'm Merecides jones what's your I'm Kurt hummel "Well Kurt I'm kinda hunger so I'm going home thanks for saveing me from myself. "Your welcome Merecides I see tomorrow. with that Merecides disappeared. Every stupid day there was some stupid suicidly people.I listen to their tales and somehow I made them turn away and yet. There was no one who would do this for me, no way I can let out all this pain. For the very first time there I see someone with same pains as me having done this time and time again he wore red cardigan. "I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time I go home. That's why I came up here instead that's what the boy in red cardigan said.Whoa wait minute what did I just say? I could care less either way but in the moment I just screamed something I don't believe " Hey don't do it please"? Ah what to do can't stop this boy this is new for once I think bitten off more than I can chew but even so. "Please just go away your pitiful expression is just too much for me I stared to cry because this way too much for me I somehow save him by scrap of my teeth. The next thing l knew with I drop my to my knees when got way too much the boy kiss me on the forehead and thank me for saving him "Thank you for saving me I'm new here and the jocks found out I'm gay. Just brought back old memories I started cutting but I'm gonna stop now thanks to you I'm Blaine Anderson " Kurt hummel nice to meet you Blaine . Thanks Kurt I'm gonna go home now. The next morning the bullying got worst. So I ran to the rooftop today's the day no ones there today perfect I took my shoes off unbraided my hair remove my red cardigan this boy short as can be is going jump now and be free before I jump someone grab my hand pull me up to the rooftop it was Blaine he looked royally piss off. " Really Kurt suicide your better than that don't let hater get you down you got friends now. Looking around I noticed Mercedes and Rachel and the other looking relieved that they made in time to save me. "Oh Kurt one more thing next I knew I felt soft lips on mine I close my eyes it felt amazing I never felt this way be for Blaine pulled away "Kurt will you be my boyfriend "Yes! Will be your boyfriend You just made me the happiest guy in world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review or comment I'll give you cookies and brownies pretty please with cherry on top


End file.
